Too Many Secrets To Count
by InteriorMotives
Summary: A girl finds help in an unlikely group of people like herself who want to help her defeat the force that has been chasing her and finally go to paradise but can she make it through this adventure or will she be taken like her family was taken from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all. This is my first fanfiction story. Now I'm going to be using Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and basically Wolf's Rain. None of the wolf rain's characters are mine but Sye and all the others are my creations. I make things up as I go along and I hope you enjoy!**

Through the forest, a girl walked around barefoot. The moss was soft against her bare skin and the sounds of the birds were relaxing to her. She enjoyed coming out into the forest on warm afternoon days where nothing could really bother her. Although something in the back of her mind was telling her she was forgetting something, she brushed it aside. She'd remember later. Right now she just wanted to relax.

There was something strange though. The birds had suddenly stopped chirping and she saw a few suddenly scatter into the air. This silent moment caused her heart to begin pounding. She glanced around her frantically afraid almost to move. Suddenly, a bullet rushed right past her head and she began to run. How did they find her? She looked around for a place to hide and found a tunnel. She jumped in without thinking and felt around for something to barricade the door. She found some strong wood and placed it up to the opening. She waited, thinking of a plan to escape now, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

In the time it took for her to think of an escape plan, the man had already broken through the wooden barrier she had created. Her body seemed to recoil from the light as beams of sun burst through the cracks the man had created. She held her hands to her eyes, the sudden surprise of the man breaking through caused her to forget almost entirely of her plan. Blinking a few times she soon realized a hand had been groping through a hole attempting to grab her. She squealed, revealing her position but by now, she had scrambled away from the hand and towards a new opening.

Dirt had begun to collect in her hair and on her clothing as she pushed her petite form through the dirt hole. She was now inside a tunnel, burrowing deeper, trying to get through to the other side. She could hear the cursing of the man and begin to smell smoke. She squirmed and pulled herself quickly through the tunnel as the smoke from the fire the man had started began to fill her lungs. She tried to refrain from coughing, afraid of giving away her position.

A light could be seen at the end of the tunnel which sent a sudden spark of joy within the girl's system. She was going to make it. She was only seconds away from freedom. The smell of fresh air began to replace the smoke and soon her arms broke free of the tunnel and she pulled her legs through.

The girl glanced around frantically making sure the man was no where in sight before she sprinted away into the forest. She leaped over fallen trees, her feet getting cut on the jagged rocks. She did not stop however, not wanting the people chasing her to catch up. She could hear them now, the sounds of gun shots ricocheting off the mountains close by. They'd catch her sooner or later unless… It was risky but she had no choice.

The girl leaped into the air, her arms spread forward as her whole body stretched out. There was a quick glimmer and then paws hit the ground. Claws were extended, long snout protruding from her furry face. Long ears were now at the top of her head and big blue eyes replaced her usual brown pools. A long fluffy tail sprouted from her hind quarters as her body now took the shape of a wolf. Her fur color was unknown at the moment from the inches of dirt encrusted on her pelt.

The sounds of the men howling with the call of the hunt sent her running once again. She was panting, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she took a sharp left sprinting towards the water's edge. A stream was quickly approaching and she was preparing herself to jump over it. She'd be safer on the other side. As she inched closer to safety, worry gripped her mind. What if she didn't make it? She couldn't think like that. She was too close.

Her body sprung forward, her whole being almost flying over the little stream. She landed on the other side a bit roughly and continued running. She couldn't hear them anymore but she didn't want to take any chances. If she stopped now, they could surprise her and finally capture her. That was the last thing she wanted.

Her muscles tightened and loosened with every powerful stride she took. She felt much freer in this form and more powerful. Sometimes she thought that if she just stayed like this forever, she'd be invincible. Alas, the time for her to change back always came soon after her running and thus that was what she did.

The men had stopped following her, probably quite afraid at the fact that they now had to go to their boss and explain why they didn't have the girl. She always liked to imagine what might happen to them but she stopped after a while, her imagination growing too wild for her to continue watching.

"Sye! Where have you been!?" a voice broke through the sudden tranquility of the forest.

Sye glanced up from where she was seeing the face of a rather plump woman standing before her. She was dressed in a pink dress with a white apron that was covered with flour and powdered sugar. Her cheeks were red from the heat of the kitchen and there was flour in her hair. She was probably cooking all day.

Sye smacked herself in the forehead. She was supposed to be helping her bake. Sye felt suddenly stupid as though she had an L stamped to her forehead. She was to help her bake for the other children in the orphanage.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I forgot."

"Well because of your forgetfulness, you will be doing all the dishes after every meal for two weeks."

Sye groaned but the woman already left in a huff. Sye couldn't believe she had forgotten something as simple as helping Mum bake. Sye stood up now and headed towards the house. She walked up to the door opening it. She glanced around before closing the wooden door shut.

############################

A few yards away from the ramshackle home was a man squatting down behind a pile of brush watching the house. He wore all black and he was holding a pair of binoculars in one hand. In the other was a walkie talkie. He pressed the side button and spoke clearly into the mic:

"Target has been found but not within grasp. What is the means of capture?"

Through the other end was static until a hoarse sounding voice broke through. "Burn the place to the ground. Bring her to me alive. Leave no other survivors. This is an order."

The man stuffed the walkie talkie into his bag and began to wave at the other men that were now surrounding the house. They had a mission to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sye, Ollie ****© InteriorMotives**

**Wolf's Rain © BONES**

Sye was scrubbing the dishes roughly, mumbling something about being stupid. She had taken a bath before going into the kitchen to clean. She pulled her silver light blue hair back into a ponytail that hung loosely down her back. A few strands of hair were in front of her face as she worked. She didn't mind though.

Sye hated doing the dishes. Her fingers became prunes and wrinkly which made her feel old, not to mention too soft for her liking. Her hands were usually rough and callused. Sye looked around the kitchen. She hadn't taken a good look at it in a while and it was about time to take all the changes since her last glance. The room was small, the walls painted a sickly green color. Cabinets were attached to the wall filled with semi-clean plates. Under the sink were drawers filled with silverware. There was a table standing on four legs that were wobbly. Folded pieces of paper were stuck underneath to keep it steady. Piles of papers, folders, and files were scattered across the entire top. They never ate in the kitchen anyways and they had a dining room for that.

Sye finished the last of the dishes, stacking them beside the sink on the counter before rubbing her hands dry on a multi colored dish towel. Sighing, she walked out of the room and into the small room they called the living room. There was a small coffee table with a lumpy blue sofa with stuffing escaping one of the cushions. A small child with big green eyes and bright red hair was lying on the couch, a book in hand. She had freckles scattered across her cheeks and was wearing all blue. She looked up and smiled and placed the book down.

"Sye, how was washing all those dishes?" the girl asked.

"Oh Gosh don't even get me started Ollie."

Ollie laughed as Sye crashed onto the couch beside her. She picked up the book Ollie had placed on the coffee table and looked at the back. It seemed worn and a few pages were torn in the corners but other then that, it was usable.

"Where'd you get it Ollie"" she questioned.

"None of your business!" she roared grabbing it and racing up the stairs. Sye leaned on her hands rubbing her fingers on her temples. She was the oldest of the children and sometimes the others would steal certain objects so they could have some fun. Of course, they never could afford anything, she knew that stealing wasn't the answer but the others had yet to learn.

Sye stood up from the sofa and headed into the room beside it and out through the small unnoticeable door. She leaned against the wall of the house, her muscles tight. She was getting that feeling again like before she was ambushed by those men. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, anxiety rising within her. She suddenly sniffed the air and smelled smoke. Her eyes widened and she opened the side door but was suddenly pushed back as the house erupted into flames. She was pushed into the woods, cut and bleeding from the explosions. She could hear the screams of her family. She tried dragging herself towards the house but soon fell unconscious.

###################################

Sye's eyes fluttered open long enough to see men searching through the fire, guns at hand. They were all dressed in black, their faces covered by gas masks. Was there a gas that they had used? She didn't quite know and she couldn't quite think at that moment. They were talking about whether or not they had killed the target. Where they talking about her? She groaned a little but it could not be heard over the crackling of the fire. She looked at herself, pieces of metal and wood pierced her entire body and blood was seeping through her clothes. She winced at the sight and reached down to pull out a shard of glass from her leg. As she tried, she realized she might scream and give away her position. She stopped and tried to get herself hidden as much as possible but she was loosing blood quickly and soon she was out cold once again.

###################################

A bright light seemed to flash over her closed lids and Sye raised one arm to block it. Her arm felt heavy and using her other arm she felt it. It was covered in bandages, not too tight but not to loose. She opened her eyes, squinting at first to adjust.

"Look! She's waking up." said an eager male voice.

Sye suddenly burst forward but a strong hand pushed her back onto whatever she was lying on. She yelped in pain as sharp stabbing pain rushed through her.

"Look what you did, trying to get up too quickly. You can hurt yourself more. Oh great. One of your cuts already reopened." another male voice, not as eager spoke this time.

Sye looked up to see a boy staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. He had brown rusty looking hair with big yellowish-brown eyes. Another stood beside him, the one that spoke. He had grayish hair with golden eyes. He seemed to be dressed in leather with looked girlish to her. It took her a moment to restrain herself from laughing at his attire. There were two others in the room, one rather large with light brown hair and amber blue eyes. He didn't speak but the other one in the room seemed to grab her attention. He was sitting down on a rock and he had brown black hair with big blue eyes that seemed to looking directly at her. The look rattled her a bit deep down so she looked away to see what she was lying on. It was a bed of moss.

"What happened?" she asked although she already knew the answer and they knew she knew it also. They said nothing. Tears began to stream down her face and she wiped them away. She suddenly got up quickly and was rushing off in a random direction which she hoped was the way to the house. She needed to find Ollie. She heard that eager voice shouting after her.

"Come back! Wait you shouldn't move!"

"Come on Toboe, let the bitch go. She doesn't appreciate our help."

"Aw come on… she was cute!"

A hand suddenly was on her shoulder and she stopped. It twirled her around and she was facing the man with the big blue eyes that seemed to haunt her mind now. He led her back to the moss and she did not resist. Shock was now gripping her body, shaking it and tightening her muscles. Her home was gone, all in a matter of minutes, her family, and her life, everything, gone. Tears fell freely now, rushing down her cheeks as she began to sob into her knees. She had pulled them into her chest and she felt a reassuring hand rubbing her back. She looked up to see the over eager boy trying to comfort her. He was too nice for his own good.

"Thank you for your help, but maybe I should get going. I can't stay here now…" she said. This was directed to the one who had previously said she didn't appreciate it. She did, it was just she couldn't believe it was all gone.

"Aw come on. You're safe now. You're with us!" said the boy. "I'm Toboe, This is Tsume (pointing to the grey haired man), Hige (pointing to the boy with the light brown hair) and that is Kiba (pointing to the blue eyed man), our fearless leader. We can protect you while you rest."

She continued to watch Kiba before looking back at Toboe. She smiled and his goofy smile reappeared on his face. His happiness was somewhat contagious as she relaxed a bit and returned back to the bed off moss to rest. Before drifting back off she could hear them talking.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Kiba. She won't keep up with all those injuries."

"Something's chasing her Tsume! I, Toboe, will not leave her behind."

"She will come with us to Paradise." Kiba spoke before Sye finally drifted off.


End file.
